


Equilibrium

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Magma! TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Slime! Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Tubbo, Tubbo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, im sorry not sorry, my homework is waiting LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: A magma and a slime, hot and cold, fire and water. Together, they hold the world together. Separate, they tear it apart.Thermodynamic equilibrium had always been present for them.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Tubbo, TommyInnit & Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 362





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched recent streams until today's Mr. Blade's stream. Look, streams give me anxiety now.
> 
> Based on Ene's [Magma! Innit design.](https://twitter.com/chewwypepsicola/status/1335007089962442754)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

Everyone knew that Tommy’s a magma hybrid. How could they not?

Tommy ran hot, a fireball of blazing emotions. When he was happy, his eyes glinted golden. When he was scared, his eyes flickered and he scrambled to move away, quickly yet stumbling. When he was angry, an emotion that was often the most prominent, his eyes would turn completely red. Fire would consume his being, flames licking the tips of his blond hair as he clenched his fists, the skin of his hands turning slightly purple as flames emitted from them. Rarely, very rarely, when he was sad, he could be seen wiping away tears of molten lava.

**-**

Few knew that Tubbo’s a slime hybrid. How could they?

Tommy appeared normal, always bright and happy, rarely giving off signs of a hybrid. His eyes didn’t change color although there was an occasional dark green tint. If he tended to bounce in place slightly, others thought nothing of it, thinking that he was just being excited. He was normal, right? Yet, Tommy knew otherwise. When Tubbo was angry, he moved faster. When Tubbo was happy, he bounced more. When Tubbo was sad and crying, his tears were a thicker substance than normal tears. Besides, Tubbo had never been a good swimmer.

**-**

Being a magma hybrid meant that Tommy ran hot. He always wore a T-shirt and the most he would wear would be a sweatshirt. All of his clothes were fireproof and he radiated heat, something that was very helpful during the winter and absolutely terrible during the summer. Being a slime hybrid meant that Tubbo ran cold. He always wore a long-sleeved shirt, even during the summer, and he shivered frequently.

**-**

Together, the duo was a package deal, two peas in a pod, if you will. Their temperature imbalances canceled out and they depended on each other. They could often be seen curled up together, finally gaining some temperature balance whilst they slept.

The world likes separating duos, doesn’t it?

* * *

Tommy’s exiled and he’s freezing.

The snowy biome is cold and hypothermia is setting in at a rate quicker than possible. He hides under a tree, shivering as he fiddles with the strings for his sweatshirt, the snow piling up around him. He’s cold but the heat that curls in his body is slowly rising.

Closing his eyes, he leans back and wonders what went wrong. He should’ve known that life wasn’t going to be easy after the war; it was never easy. The moment that Wilbur made Tubbo president, Tommy knew that life wouldn’t be easy. To be president meant to hold power and power meant responsibility. He had known, known with all his heart that he and Tubbo were doomed. Yet, he never expected to be exiled.

Sniffling, Tommy reached up to brush aside his tears. The molten liquid hit the ground and the snow around it instantly melted. Why had this happened? Why couldn’t they just be children? His heart ached and the fire rose to the surface. He’s a magma; he burns. The fire erupts from his body as his face, hands, and feet turn a deep maroonish purple, flames surrounding him.

It’s hot, so so hot, and he burns.

“TOMMY!”

**-**

Tubbo’s alone and he’s burning.

L’manberg’s entering winter but the fire is dancing beneath his skin. He sits on the shore, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up as he traces shapes in the ground. For once, he’s not wearing his suit, opting to go for his usual shirt. He’s hot but the cold within him is ready to act.

He stares out to the sea, wondering what went wrong. In his opinion, everything was wrong from the beginning. They won against Dream but it wasn’t a victory. They held an election and lost. They had a war of disaster and tragedy. Everything just had to be so difficult. Life is difficult.

Standing and removing his shoes, wading into the water, Tubbo allowed his tears to hit the water. The waves lapped his waist, rising to his ribs. Why had this happened? Why couldn’t they just be children? His heart ached and the ice rose to the surface. He’s a slime, he’s cold-blooded; he freezes and drowns. The ice overtakes the heat and Tubbo shivers just in time to slip under the surface. He cries out as he sinks.

It’s cold, so so cold, and he freezes.

“TUBBO!”

* * *

Ghostbur stares at the scene before him with an incredulous expression.

Here, in the midst of nowhere, there was a blazing bonfire, Tommy in the middle of it. Tommy’s screaming, tears endlessly falling from his eyes as the wind howls. Ghostbur wastes no time, floating past the fire and stopping in front of Tommy. He’s a ghost; he can’t be harmed by fire.

“Tommy!” He calls desperately.

Tommy whips his head towards him, eyes flickering between blue and red. “Wil?”

“Tommy, breathe.”

The boy looks devastated, so so devastated, and he’s sweating. In his state, he’ll get hypothermia if he keeps sweating. Ghostbur grips Tommy’s shoulders, his cold hands a harsh contrast to Tommy’s burning limbs. The boy’s sweating and his skin is full-on purple maroon now, molten lava continuously dripping down his cheeks. Ghostbur shakes Tommy slightly.

“It burns, Wil.”

Ghostbur stiffens. Why is he so scared? He doesn’t know. Tommy looks distant, distant and far.

“It burns, Wil,” He whispers. “I miss Tubbo.”

Ghostbur wonders why it seems like Tommy’s being crushed from the weight of the world.

**-**

Niki stares at the scene before her with a terrified expression.

Here, on the bay of L’manberg, there’s a child drowning, and that child is Tubbo. Tubbo’s silent, tears mixing with the water as the waves crash down on him. Niki wastes no time, diving down into the water and scooping Tubbo up. The water is cold and her eyes sting, limbs screaming with exertion but she pays no heed. She drags the boy to the surface, gasping for air before tugging him to the shore.

“Tubbo!” She cries frantically.

Tubbo coughs, eyes gaining clarity, flickering between blue and green. “Niki?”

“Tubbo, breathe.”

The boy looks so muted, so so muted, and he’s shivering. In his state, he’ll get ill if he keeps shivering. Niki takes off her jacket and drapes it over Tubbo’s shoulders. The boy’s shivering, shivering like no tomorrow, and Niki brings him into a hug. His eyes are still green and he looks so tired.

“It’s cold, Niki.”

She stiffens, fear clawing its way up her throat as Tubbo looks at her, his gaze distant and far.

“It’s so cold, Niki,” He whispers. “I miss Tommy.”

Niki wonders why Tubbo is carrying the weight of the world.

* * *

A final duel in this world. A final duel between two boys, two children. A final duel that ends in tragedy.

The duo schedules it and Dream arranges it. It takes place on the outskirts of L’manberg in an open clearing, a clearing that the boys had once deemed their own. Tommy’s determined, dull courage flickering in his eyes. Tubbo’s scared, bright fear dancing in plain sight. They walk up and turn their backs to each other, preparing their swords.

They’re both alone.

“GO!”

They turn and face each other. Tommy looks tired, Tubbo thinks, too tired for a sixteen-year-old. Tubbo looks tired, Tommy thinks, too tired for a sixteen-year-old. Tubbo flings his sword in Techno’s direction, a payback for the festival and the recent arson committed to L’manberg. Tommy flings his sword in Dream’s direction, a payback for the first duel and the exile. They walk towards each other, pulling each other into a hug.

“Truce for L’manberg,” Tubbo whispers.

“Truce for L’manberg,” Tommy echoes.

There’s a whistling in the air and shouts of alarm as two arrows fly through the skies. There are two disgusting piercing sounds and both boys feel pain blossom in their chests. There’s a scream of agony as Phil sees both of his young sons on the ground, hugging each other, arrows sticking out of their backs. There are tears dripping down their cheeks.

Molten lava falls from Tommy’s red eyes as gelatinous slime drips from Tubbo’s green eyes. They’re smiling at each other, exhaustion deep in their body.

“It’s finally cold,” Tommy cheers tiredly.

“It’s finally warm,” Tubbo giggles lightly.

Their eyes go dull and their bodies go limp. They die with their eyes open and thermodynamic equilibrium obtained.

They leave behind a broken world and move on to the next, taking with them the spirits of a cow and two bees. They leave behind the remnants of a broken family, Phil and Niki sobbing. They leave behind two men with god-complexes, two men who are released from the true gods’ puppet strings, two men who yell in fury and sorrow from the realization of what they’ve done.

A magma and a slime, hot and cold, fire and water. Together, they hold the world together. Separate, they tear it apart.

**_TommyInnit was shot by Dream_ **

**_Tubbo was shot by Technoblade_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My procrastination is honestly so bad lmao. Oh well; I have no hope for my school work. _Sadness._
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. I finished it up during Mr. Blade's stream. Also, if you're wondering about why Tubbo chucked his sword towards Techno, during the stream, Techno was gathering gunpowder (for TNT?) so I just made a minor detail that Techno exploded L'manberg.
> 
> Poor L'manberg is really going through it.
> 
> So, I wrote this based on Ene's MagmaInnit design but I got the idea for SlimeBo (Slime Tubbo) from the Sondercord so props to my fellow Sonderlings~~
> 
> At the end, I wrote that Dream and Techno regret their actions because they both have god-complexes but they are not gods; they are puppets of gods because they are still mortal.
> 
> YOU LIKE THAT PARALLEL AT THE END? REFERRING TO DREAM KILLING TOMMY AGAIN (original was duel) AND TECHNO KILLING TUBBO (original was festival)??? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-
> 
> I don't know man, I'm hungry. I'm gon go eat food.
> 
> I also have no real update schedule, especially for "memory lane" since I've been having severe writer's block. Sorry yall but I only write when inspiration hits.  
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
